


Healing; A TROS fanfiction; Reylo isn't dead

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU Where Everything From Rise of Skywalker happens but Ben isn't dead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although Luke doesn't deserve it in my opinion, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben comes to terms with his past and manipulation, Ben doesn't die, Ben eventually forgives Luke, Ben misses his parents, But she is still a Palpetine, But you might get that, F/M, Finn thinks Rey likes him too, Force Bond (Star Wars), He'll probably get with Rose, I'm mainly fixing TROS, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Not Beta Read, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey feels bad for almost killing him, Rey is still Rey Skywalker, Rey missses her's and Ben's, Reylo - Freeform, So Rey and Ben aren't related, Sorry to all my Poe/Finn shippers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, THEY DESERVE IT, The poor thing, They love each other more than anything, ben has regrets, both need a hug, cause I can't cope, happy ending (kinda), i'm not sure, lots of fluff, tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED**warning* This obviously contains spoilers for TROS, but Ben (not K*lo R*n) does not die, and neither does Rey cause they deserve a happy ending. Also, it might not adhere perfectly to the movie, because I’ve only seen it once, in theaters so*end of warning*Basically, both Rey and Ben live, and try to figure out what to do with the rest of their lives.AKA a fluffy fanfiction with a little bit of angst
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Healing; A TROS fanfiction; Reylo isn't dead

**Author's Note:**

> This starts right after Ben crawls to Rey and holds her.

To say that Ben wasn’t in pain was a lie. A huge one. But he had dealt with physical pain like this before. But losing Rey was unbearable.

Ben Solo held Rey, focusing all of his powers on bringing her back. His eyes were closed, trying desperately to bring her back. 

Rey opened her eyes. She placed her hand on top of Ben’s and smiled. She looked into his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. And a well deserved one. Ben caressed her cheek, pulling back for air. He’s face broke into a smile, a smile that Rey wanted to see again. He let out a laugh, then fell backwards, collapsing in exhaustion. 

Rey’s eyes went wide, “Ben? Ben!” She sat her hand on his chest, feeling him breathe. She let out a sigh of relief. Good. He’s not dead, she thought. She didn’t know exactly what was happening outside of the temple, but she knew they had to get out of here. She got up, immediately noticing her lack of energy. She swayed a little, but managed to not fall. She lifted her hand to force lift Ben, but only managed to lift him a couple inches off the ground. She let him fall softly with a grunt. She’d have to drag him. 

She knew it wouldn’t be easy to lift him, so she searched the room for a few moments before seeming a cloak left on the ground. She laid it on the ground and rolled Ben onto it. He didn’t stir from his sleep. Rey knew that couldn’t be good, so she used all of her strength to pull him through the temple, back towards Luke’s ship. She passed the now dead Knights of Ren with a sad, but determined face. When she finally made it back to the X-Wing and pulled Ben into the ship, laying him over her lap. She couldn’t imagine it was comfortable, but it would be all she could manage right now. She slipped on her helmet, and took off. 

She managed to find the coordinates of her friends and speed off. She reached her destination, a place filled with green trees and small fluffy creatures. She didn’t know how they were going to react to Ben, but she knew she had to protect him. Ben still hadn’t stirred. Rey landed, directed by some resistance members. She got out of the X-Wing, leaving Ben in it for now. She needed to make sure her friends were okay and find a medic. She saw Poe and Finn in the crowd of celebrating people and used the last bit of her energy to run. She hugged them tightly, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m so glad both of you are okay!” She sobs, clutching them both. They stood there for a few moments, savoring the hug before Rey jumped, “Where’s a medic? I need a medic!”

Finn’s eyes go wide, “Are you injured!? Where?” Rey shakes her head and shouts for a medic again. A medic soon notices and walks toward her. She grabs him by the arm and drags him to the X-Wing. Finn and Poe follow behind, confused.

“He’s in here. I know you don’t want to, but please help him.” She pulls Ben’s body from the ship and uses the force to lay him down gently on the ground. Everyone around her immediately pulled out their weapons, ready to kill. “Wait, WAIT! Don’t shoot him!”

“Rey, why do you have Kylo Ren? And why shouldn’t I shoot him dead right now?” Poe sneers. 

“Ben. His name is Ben,” Rey pleads, “He’s changed. He’s the reason I’m not dead, along with the rest of you,” She glares, “Now put your weapons down. Now.” Everyone looks at Poe and Finn. Both look at each other before sighing, “You’re lucky we trust you with our lives. Put your weapons down. Go somewhere else. Let us handle this.” Everyone reluctantly lowered their weapons, and walked away, except for the medic, who was standing there awkwardly.

“Rey, why in hell would you bring that, that monster here!?” Finn shouts.

Rey shoots him a glare, “He is not a monster. He saved all of us! I wouldn’t even be standing here without him!”

“Do you understand how dangerous he is? What he could do?” Poe yells, ignoring what Rey is saying.

“Listen to me! I know you don’t believe me, but please, please heal him!” Rey pleads, turning toward the nurse. The nurse sighed with a nervous frown, “I can look, if you’ll allow me Generals?”

Both look like their going to say no, but Rey gives them a pleading look. Both sighed with a glare. “Fine.” Rey sighed in relief and pulled Ben up. She gestures to Poe and Finn to help her. Finn reluctantly supports his other side, “Not trying to be rude or anything, but, uh, why can’t you just use the force?”

Rey clenches her jaw, “Finn, I am absolutely exhausted. I couldn’t so much as lift a pebble right now.” Finn purses his lips, wishing he had the courage to just drop Kylo, or Ben as Rey keeps calling him. Poe follows behind them, shooing off people asking him questions about Ren. 

They reached the Medical tent and laid Ben on an empty cot. The nurse started to take Ben’s vitals, but as soon as Rey sat down, she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, incase it isn’t clear, they both survive by sharing their force bond. Both are technically ‘half alive’, but will function as normal human beings aside from some strain on super physical activities.


End file.
